royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Diary Of An Evil Queen
Diary Of An Evil Queen is a stand alone book authored by Stacia Deutsch. Blurb This book is your glimpse into the delightfully twisted mind of The Evil Queen... find out what really makes her tick, and what malevolent lessons she wants to pass along to her daughter, Raven. Other books in this series *No other book confirmed to be in this series. Notes * According to the Evil Queen, the evil is very important. Without evil, nothing interesting will ever happen. Ever After would be a kingdom of boring princesses and dull princes humming with the birds and smiling their way through bland days of sunshine and rainbows. N evil means no villains. No villains means no heroes. No heroes means no adventures. No more princesses in tall towers, no princes lost in the woods, no daring rescues from giants, and no missions to steal precious jewels from the dragon's lair. Ever After High would no longer offer classes on potions or beast training, and Mr. Badwolf would be out of a job.Your friends would spend their days learning math, science, and literature. * The Evil Queen needed a secret identity to infiltrate Ever After High when she stepped out of the mirror prison. Some of the options were: # A sheep: as Lilly-Bo Peep's never knows where her sheep are, that would be a ridiculously easy disguise, since she could walk anywhere without anyone suspecting. However, it would be really hard to convince Raven to join her in evil if all she could say is "bahhhh". Also, the wool costume would be way too itchy and unflattering. # A pig: The three little pigs are often seen in the Castleteria. cutting the line and filling their plates with students' leftovers. That would give her the hability to talk to Raven every meal. Oddly, one of them is even more them willing to be a villain, taking over Raven's place in her story, so no one would be surprised to hear a pig spout evil ideas. However, She'd have to get rid of a pig to make it work, and that'd be harder than it seems. Pigs don't go away easely. Also, pink is not a flattering color. # ''A dragon: ''She would enjoy frying things with her breath, so this could be the perfect disguise. Private rooms are available in the stables, and food is always plentiful. No waiting in line! There's hay to keep warm at night. The saddles aren't very comfortable at first, but she'd get used to them. Once the Dragon Games start up again at Ever After High, she'd be winning trophies, and Blondie would show her picture on her MirrorCast. She'd be even more famous the she already is. However, Raven already has a dragon of her own and probably doesn't want two. Shifting into a dragon's form is not worth it if she can't get access to Raven all the time. It's not like she 'd willingly give her Nevermore's bed and kick that disgrace of a pet out in the cold. # ''A prince: ''This might be perfect. Then again, after years in mirror prison she's sick of mirrors. Love of mirrors seems to be a requirement for most princes. That Daring Charming never puts his down. She can't stand reflective surfaces, or even the back sides of reflective surfaces - they give her nightmares. # ''A teacher: ''Ever After High can always use a new teacher. Sadly for her, the ones there are the same ones as when she was a student, so maybe it's time for a new infusion. Convincing the Grimm brothers to hire her wouldn't be hard at all. A little spell here and a curse there, she'd have an office and a classroom in a lighting flash. There's no one teaching important subjects like Life Behind the Looking Glass, Crimes and Punishment, or Apples for Every Occasion. # ''A Student: ''With a youth spell and a little high school know-how, she could hang out with Raven, become friends with her, and then reveal herself when the time is right. Her darling daughter would never know what was coming, and by the time she realized it, she'd have decided that her Mom' not so bad and that being evil is actually good. She'd forget all the other ideas, and decided for this one. Category:Books